The Epic Of Sina
by Ai-Kazoku06
Summary: Syair Kepahlawanan Sina yang sesungguhnya. Peperangan dua negara yang yang tak berujung. Dan para pahlawan yang melukis kisah pada Syair Kepahlawan Sina. / Rivaille The Homicide / Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

_ Inilah syair pujian untuk Dewi Kesuburan._

_Seperti kepahlawanan sehari-hari penduduk Sina._

_Bagi saya, lagu ini adalah syair pujian untuk suara karena lagu ini misterius - seperti yang Anda dapat lihat - cukup spontan dan mendasar._

_Saya kira orang terpesona pada dua hal - pada kehancurannya, tapi ada juga rasa tidak percaya terhadap kepahlawanan penduduk Sina yang sangat menyentuh._

_Rahasia bisa mengingatkan kita tentang drama manusia yang tak terhitung, mengenai kelemahan dan kepahlawanan, berlakon secara diam-diam di dalam kehidupan semua orang di sekitar kita bahkan saat ini._

.

.

**The Epic Of Sina**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**The Epic Of Sina © Ai Kazoku**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Adventure**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC (maybe), bahasa abal, garing mungkin, dan lain sebagainya, saya gaktau mau warningnya kayak gimana, dan yang jelas di luar nalar manusia**

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

Ini adalah sejarah Kepahlawanan Sina. Dengan dua bilah pedang saling berseteru. Teriakan demi teriakan terdengar. Amukan umat manusia sudah mencapai pada puncaknya. Sekali lawan maka tetaplah lawan. Tidak mungkin rasanya menjadi kawan. Hukum dalam dunia ini adalah, saling membunuh untuk kemenangan salah satu kubu. Pertempuran tiada akhir, kematian tanpa ujung. Sudah tidak berlaku lagi dosa atau pun pahala. Mereka -para prajurit- rela mengotori jiwa dan raga dengan dosa maupun darah. Demi sang raja, demi kepercayaan mereka, demi kaum mereka, demi negara mereka, demi kemenangan, mereka menjual jiwa mereka pada iblis neraka. Menjadi pengikut setan untuk menompang sang raja pada tuhan. Karena ini adalah, syair Kepahlawanan Sina yang sesungguhnya.

...

Syair pertama dari seorang laki-laki yang berasal dari ras manusia berkebangsaan Belanda. Bukan seorang pangeran atau pun anak bangsawan. Bukanlah seorang yang dipandang atau pun disanjung. Dia hanya anak berumur lima belas tahun yang hidup demi kelangsungan hidup kakeknya yang tinggal menunggu ajal. Nama dari anak ini adalah Erwin Smith. Seorang anak yang memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan tinggi dengan keteguhan hati sekeras baja. Dia adalah anak dari Kerajaan Trost yang kesehariannya bekerja sebagai buruh. Tidak peduli seberapa kecil penghasilannya asalkan itu bisa menghidupi kehidupan dirinya dan satu-satunya keluarganya ini maka itu sudah cukup. Dia tidak pernah peduli dengan ejekan semua orang atas dirinya. Asalkan dia bisa hidup maka itu akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi apakah semua itu benar? Semuanya tidak akan tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan dunia pada anak ini. Dia tidak akan sadar akan ada keajaiban yang datang pada dirinya. Dia tidak akan sadar kalau dunia akan hancur karena dirinya. Dia tidak akan sadar kalau dunia akan tercipta kembali dengan tangannya sendiri. Dia tidak akan sadar kalau tanggung jawab dunia ada pada dirinya. Semuanya tidak akan tahu sebelum kisah ini dimulai. Kisah seorang Erwin Smith. Kisah seorang pencipta.

.

.

_**~ Erwin Smith The Inventor ~**_

.

.

TBC..

.

.

Sekali lagi saya buat fanfic nista kayak gini. Udah dikit tbc lagi. Ok, ide muncul pas dengerin lagu lagi. Sebenarnya ini maunya cerpen buat tugas. Karena gak pantes jadinya saya buat fanfic dengan chapter chapter yang saya tidak tahu akan ada berapa nanti. Yang jelas ini seperti kisah sebuah negara lah.

Tapi kalau ada yang berkenan ya...

**Mind to Review, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Begitu senang ketika kulihat bocah kecil_

_Bagai mekar merekah yang baru tampil_

_Dengan senyum tersempil tapaki tiap jalan_

_Dengan tingkah polos pengusir kekesalan_

_Belum ternoda akan pengaruh cinta kekasih_

_Bagai kertas putih suci pikiran jernih_

.

.

**The Epic Of Sina**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**The Epic Of Sina © Ai Kazoku**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Adventure**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC (maybe), bahasa abal, garing mungkin, dan lain sebagainya, saya gaktau mau warningnya kayak gimana, dan yang jelas di luar nalar manusia**

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

**_Chapter_ _1_**

_**~ Erwin Smith The Inventor ~**_

.

.

Suara hiruk pikuk pasar sudah mulai menghilang. Matahari sore sudah terbenam di ufuk barat. Sudah sedikit orang-orang di pasar untuk menjanjakan barang dagangan mereka. Yang ada hanya pejalan kaki kecil yang akan pulang pada kediaman masing-masing atau para bandit yang bersembunyi di gang-gang sempit, menunggu mangsa yang tepat untuk mereka incar. Sementara Erwin Smith, lelaki berumur lima belas tahun, berjalan dengan kedua orang temannya, Hanji dan Rivaille. Menuju ke rumah mereka yang tepat berada di pinggiran kota ini. Atau kau bisa menyebutnya penampungan.

Hanji tersenyum aneh dengan membaca buku bersampul kusam yang dia curi dari perpustakaan kota. Rivaille berjalan dengan santainya sembari melihat sekeliling, was-was kalau ada orang yang ingin menodong dirinya atau kedua temannya ini. Erwin berjalan diantara kedua temannya, sesekali melirik Hanji atau Rivaille yang sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing.

"Hanji, kau dapat buku itu dari mana?" Erwin menunjuk buku kusam dengan sampul yang sudah mulai sobek termakan usia.

"Aku mencurinya dari perpustakaan." jawab Hanji. Masih tersenyum aneh.

Rivaille dan Erwin menggeleng. Pasrah dengan kegilaan teman wanitanya ini pada buku-buku kuno. Bahkan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan buku yang diinginkannya. Salah satunya termasuk mencuri.

"Lalu apa isi buku itu?" tanya Erwin lagi. Membuat perhatian Hanji tertuju pada dirinya.

Hanji tersenyum simpul. "Ini tentang kedua belas titan yang melindungi _Tuhan._" Hanji melipat ujung halaman yang dia baca dan menutupnya. "Apa kau tahu Kerajaan Rose?"

Rivaille menggeleng. Erwin mengangguk. Kembali Hanji melanjutkan penjelasannya "Dalam buku ini Kerajaan Rose dilindungi oleh kedua belas titan. Mereka _Okeanos, Hiperion, Koios, Kronos, Krios, Mnemosine, Tethis, Theia, Foibe, Rea, Lapetos, _dan_ Themis."_

"Oh, sama seperti titan yang menjaga Kerajaan Maria bukan?" sahut Rivaille.

"Bukankah itu hanya mitiologi kuno saja?" tanya Erwin.

"Bukan seperti itu Erwin." kata hanji "Kerajaan Rose adalah kerajaan yang menjadi musuh bebuyutan Kerajaan Maria. Sudah sejak ratusan tahun lalu kerajaan itu hancur."

"Dan seseorang mendirikan kuil kuno untuk mendirikan Kerajaan Rose kembali." tambah Rivaille.

Erwin mengangkat sebelas alisnya. "Kau juga tahu tentang ini Rivaille?"

"Tidak, aku hanya tahu sedikit dari ayahku."

"Daripada itu, lebih baik kau baca buku ini saja Erwin." Hanji memberikan buku yang dia curi pada Erwin, tentu dengan senyumannya yang penuh arti.

"AKu pinjam ya." kata Erwin. Menerima buku pinjaman Hanji. Membuat empunya tersenyum simpul tanpa ada maksud apapun.

_**~ The Epic Of Sina ~**_

Ditemani sebatang lilin, Erwin membaca buku kuno yang dipinjamkan Hanji tadi. Dengan teliti Erwin membaca setiap kata-kata yang tertulis dalam buku itu. Walau sudah kusam namun masih dapat dibaca dengan jelas, walau dalam kegelapan. Jemari lentiknya membalik setiap lemabaran kertas yang kusam. Senyumnya juga tak lepas membaca buku itu. Mungkin Erwin telah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dari buku pinjaman Hanji kali ini.

"Apa yang kau baca Erwin?" seorang lelaki tua yang telah beruban berdiri di belakang kursi tempat Erwin duduk. Wajahnya yang tegas meninggalkan kesan menakutkan, yang turun menurun pada cucunya ini.

"Kakek, ini buku pinjaman Hanji. Katanya tentang kedua belas titan yang melindungi Kerajaan Rose." Jelas Erwin, masih terfokus pada bacaannya.

"Kerajaan Rose ya." gumam sang kakek, atau kau bisa memanggilnya Darius Zackly.

Erwin masih sibuk dengan bukunya, tidak mengacuhkan kakeknya yang berpikir keras. Kerutan pada kening Zackly semakin jelas. "Cobalah pergi ke kuil dekat hutan ini, Erwin." kata Zackly.

Erwin mendongak "Memang di sana ada apa?" tanya Erwin.

"Sudah, datanglah ke sana." suruh kakeknya kemudian pergi ke dapur. Membuatkan makan malan untuk dirinya dan Erwin.

Erwin mengangkat bahu. Kembali membaca buku tadi. Dan sampai dia pada halaman terakhir. Terdapat sebuah peta dengan simbol-simbol menarik. Seperti naga, chimeira, harimau, rumah, pohon, dan kuil. Tunggu, kuil? Bukankah ini kuil yang dibicarakannya dengan Hanji dan Rivaille tadi. Dan bukankah kakeknya juga menyuruhnya untuk datang ke kuil di dekat hutan. Mungkinkah itu kuil yang dia pertanyakan sejak tadi?

"Mungkin aku bisa memeriksanya besok pagi." gumam Erwin. Menutup buku itu dan meletakkannya di meja. Pergi membantu kakeknya membuat makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

**_~ The Epic Of Sina ~_**

Pagi itu tidak secerah biasanya. Langit mendung dan udara panas. Semua orang di pasar sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Tidak termasuk Erwin. Sekarang dia sedang berada di hutan dekat kota tempat tinggalnya dengan membawa buku kusam dari kemarin sore. Pohon-pohon raksasa dengan liliran tanaman _Ivy_ menyulitkan jalan Erwin. Namun tekad rasa ingin tahu Erwin tidak menghalangi jalannya. Dia terus mencari kuil tersebut. Kuil yang katanya Rivaille adalah kuil yang dituju untuk kebangkitannya kembali Kerajaan Rose.

"Tuan muda di sana, bisakah kau bantu orang tua di sini?" seorang nenek tua, yang tidak jauh dari Erwin berdiri, melambaikan tangannya lemah pada Erwin.

Erwin berjalan mendekat ke nenek tua itu. Terdapat sebilah pedang dengan corak unik seperti membentuk simbol naga dengan hiasan berlian atau mungkin ruby berwarna hitam, merah, dan ungu. Dengan sarung pedang berwarna hitam sedikit kemerah-merahan berlapis emas dan perak. Bentuknya simple namun elegan. Pola tanda air pada gagang pedang terliahat sakrastik dengan ujung pedang yang meleok membentuk huruf 'J'. Dan juga terdapat dua buah kantong besar yang ditutupi kain kusam berwarba hitam. Nenek atau mungkin kakek itu menggunakan jubah hitam dengan tudung hitam yang melindungi sebagian wajahnya. Tidak, Erwin tidak menganggap orang itu benar-benar tua. Tidak ada kerutan atau lipatan kulit pada pipi orang itu. Senyumnya juga terksean lembut. Tidak ada rambut putih khas orang tua yang sedikit menyembul. Orang itu membawa lentera di tangan kirinya dan pedang unik tadi di tangan kanannya.

"Apakah kau bisa membantuku anak muda?" tanya orang itu dengan suara yang diserak-serakkan.

Erwin mengangguk "Tentu saja, tu-"

"Tak usah memanggilku tuan, panggil aku Kris saja." sahut orang itu, yang menyebut dirinya adalah Kris.

"Ba-baik, Kris." jawab Erwin ragu. "Jadi anda ingin saya membantu apa, tu-maksud saya Kris?"

Kris menunjuk dua kantong besar dengan kain hitam kusam yang berada di bawah pohon besar "Bisa kau bantu aku membawa barang-barangku di sana? Aku sudah tidak kuat mengangkat barang-barangku itu. Aku sudah tidak semuda dulu lagi.

Erwin mengangguk. Berjalan mengahampiri kantong besar itu dan mengangkatnya seperti kantong beras yang biasa dia angkat di pasar. Pekerjaan yang mudah bagi Erwin. "Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Erwin sopan. Takut kalau salah tindakan maka akan membuat nyawanya menghilang. Tidak, sebenarnya Erwin tidak takut. Dia hanya kasihan dengan nasib kakeknya yang ada di rumah menunggu kepulangannya.

"Bisa kau antarkan aku ke kuil yang berada di sekitra sini?"

"Tentu."

Erwin pun mengikuti ke mana arah Kris berjalan. Melihat betapa misteriusnya orang yang meminta tolong pada dirinya ini. Merasa canggung Erwin berusaha memecah keheningan ini. Tapi dengan apa? Tempat asal? Kris mungkin tidak akan semudah itu memberitahukannya. Kenapa Kris mencari kuil yang Erwin sendiri juga mencarinya? Tidak, itu namanya ikut campur urusan orang lain. Dan Erwin benci ikut campur urusan orang lain. Pedang yang Kris bawa? Ah, itu mungkin bisa.

"Maaf Kris, pedang itu milikmu?" tanya Erwin.

Kris tersenyum "Bukan." kata Kris "Pedang ini milik Keluarga Kerajaan Rose."

"Kerajaan Rose?" gumam Erwin. Dalam pikirannya dia bingung, kenapa akhir-akhir ini selalu ada orang yang membicarakan Kerajaan Rose. Mulai dari Hanji, RIvaille, dan berakhir pada kakeknya sendiri. "Kalau boleh aku tahu, Kerajaan Rose itu apa?" tanya Erwin.

"Maaf ini rahasia kerajaan." kata Kris. Menoleh ke arah Erwin dan tersneyum. "Tapi karena kau keturunan terakhir lebih baik kau mencari tahunya sendiri, Erwin Smith."

Erwin terlonjak. Dia berhenti berjalan. "Bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Padahal aku belum memberitahukan namaku."

Kris masih terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Erwin yang shock di belakang sana. "Suatu hari nanti, kau akan tahu." gumam Kris pelan. Sangat pelan sehingga tak terdengar oleh Erwin.

Erwin menggelengkan kepalanya. Erwin mungkin salah dengar. Tidak mungkin orang yang baru dikenalnya mengenalnya. Padahal seingatnya dia belum memperkenalkan dirinya pada Kris. Erwin kembali berjalan mengikuti ke arah mana Kris berjalan. Erwin kalut kalau akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Jadi dia memutuskan diam saja. Erwin memutuskan mengikuti ke arah mana Kris pergi. Mungkin saja dia bisa menemukan kuil yang selama ini dia ingin tahu ini.

"Akhirnya kita sampai." Ujar Kris. Mereka sekarang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah kuil tua.

"Apa benar ini tempatnya?" tanya Erwin ragu.

"Kau meragukannya, Erwin."

Lagi, Kris memanggil namanya lagi. Tapi Erwin tak mengacuhkannya. Sekarang yang Erwin lihat adalah bangunan tua yang disebut Kris adalah kuil. Kuil Kerajaan Rose. Bangunan itu sudah sangat tua dengan akar-akar dan tumbuhan _Ivy_ yang merambat dan menjalar memenuhi dinding tua kuil. Rumput liar yang tumbuh tinggi dan ilalang yang menhalangi jalanan membuat kesan horor. Kuil yang menyerupai kuil Bangsa Yunani ini sungguh mengerikan. Erwin benar-benar tidak percaya kalau ini benar-benar kuil yang selama ini dipertanyakannya.

"Tidak usah kaget begitu." seru Kris. "Taruhlah barang bawaanku di situ. Sebagai tanda terima kasih aku akan memberikan Pedang Damascus* ini kepadamu." Kris dengan terang-terangan memberikan pedang aneh itu pada Erwin.

Dengan mata berbinar, Erwin menerima pedang pemberian Kris. Pedang yang sejak pertemuan pertama telah menarik perhatiaanya. "Apa ini benar-benar milikku?" tanya Erwin ragu.

Kris mengangguk mantap. "Tidak ada yang perlu diragukan, pedang itu seutuhnya milikmu."

Erwin benar-benar senang. Dia menerima pedang pemberian Kris dengan senang hati. "Pedang itu dapat menebas apapun termasuk gelombang air sekalipun." ujar Kris. Erwin raba sarung pedang yang kasar karena corak dan gagang pedang yang kokoh. Dia lepas sarung pedang dan melihat bilah pisau yang asik itu. Pattern riak air yang menyerupai kulit _salamander _menghiasi pedang bermata satu ini. Silauan bilah pedang benar-benar membuat Erwin.

"Terima kasih Kri-" Erwin kaget. Orang yang baru beberapa detik lalu menemaninya telah menghilang entah ke mana. Dia menoleh ke kanan, ke kiri, dan ke belakang. Dia sama sekali tidak menemukan Kris. Dalan hati Erwin membatin, mungkin Kris sudah masuk ke dalam kuil. Jadi Erwin memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kuil. Selain mencari ke mana Kris dia juga ingin tahu, apa yang ada di dalam kuil.

**_~ The Epic Of Sina ~_**

Sudah sejak setengah jam tadi Erwin menyusuri lorong kuil kuno ini. Dindingnya sungguh sempit dan gelap. Sama sekali tidak ada hal yang menarik untuk dilihat. Hanya hanya ada akar pohon yang sudah menembus masuk dan membelit dinidng. "Apa benar ini kuil?"

Akhirnya Erwin sampai pada ruangan utama kuil ini. Terdapat empat pilar raksasa yang menompang berdirinya bangunan ini. Tepat di tengah ruangan terdapat lampu lilin yang menggantung dengan tidak ada lilin sama sekai. Tepat berseberangan dengan tempat Erwin berdiri terdapat patung naga. Dilihat dari bentuknya, patung naga itu seperti meraung pada Erwin. kedua sayapnya melebar. Naga ini seperti tidak memiliki tangan, hanya ada kedua kaki kecil yang menjadi penyangganya berdiri. Taringnya tidak begitu besar, namun tajam. Ekornya panjang dengan sesuatu seperti bulatan yang siap menghantam dan mengahncurkan lawan.

"Tidak, bukan." Erwin lebih teliti melihat patung itu yang memiliki tinggi sekitar tiga meter dengan panjang sepuluh meter. Tidak, ini bukan naga. Naga tidak memiliki sayap seperti itu. Sayap itu cenderung seperti kelelawar. Ujung ekornya juga berduri. Mulai dari ujung kepala sampai ekornya berduri. Seingat Erwin tidak ada naga yang berduri. Kepalanya tidak seperti naga pada umumnya. Kepalanya cenderung seperti ular. Dan lagi, tangan makhluk ini menyatu dengan sayap. Tidak bersturktur sendiri seperti naga lainnya. Kesimpulan Erwin adalah, "I-ini, _Wyvern_*"

KRAK!

Tiba-tiba terdapat retakan pada patung itu. Awalnya kecil, namun semakin lama semakin banyak. Dan sampai pada akhir semua retakan itu hilang. Menampakkan makhluk mengerikan dengan air liur beracunnya.

'Aku harus lari.' Erwin membalikkan badan yang bermaksud untuk kabur. Namun betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati pintu keluar tadi sudah menghilang. "SIal, ke mana pintu itu tadi." umpat Erwin, menggeram entah pada siapa.

"GROOAARR!" Wyvern itu mengaum keras pada Erwin. Seketika Wyvern tersebut mengepakkan sayapnya dan mengahantam Erwin.

Untungnya Erwin memiliki tubuh yang berotot dengan gerakan yang lincah, sehingga memudahkan Erwin menghindari hataman kepala Wyvern. Dia harus berterima kasih pada Rivaille dan kakeknya yang mengajarinya bertarung.

Berkali-kali Wyvern menghantamkan kepalanya tepat ke mana Erwin berdiri. Dan berkali-kali juga Erwin harus menghindari hantaman Sang Wyvern. 'Aku harus menggunakan pedang pemberian Kris.' Erwin menarik sarung Pedang Damascus tadi. Dan mengayunkan pedangnya pada Wyvern yang akan menghantamnya.

Sraat...!

Pedang Erwin berhasil menyayat punggung kepala Wyvern. Membuat Wyvern yang memiliki corak sisik kasar dengan warna hijau lumut ini kesakitan.

Wyvern tersebut menggeram. Membuat air liurnya yang beracun menetes dan melelehkan lantai bata kuil sampai hangus. "Air liurnya beracun." gumam Erwin mulai was-was. Terlihat Sang Wyvern seperti mengambil ancang-ancang. Kaki-kaki besar itu menekan lantai kuil sampai retak. Sang Wyvern itu mendongak dan seperti mengumpulkan sesuatu pada tenggorokannya. Sayapnya mengatup. Seperti sang Wyvern ingin menyemburkan sesuatu.

'Jangan-jangan-' terlambat, Sang Wyvern sudah menyemburkan semacam bola asam ke arah Erwin. Refleks Erwin menghindarinya. Terus menerus sampai mengitari ruangan itu. Sampai Erwin sampai pada pojok ruangan. "Sial, bagaimana caraku mendekat?" umpat Erwin. Seketika Erwin teringat dengan perkataan Kris tadi. Bukankah pedang ini bisa menebas apapun. Bahkan gelombang air juga bisa ditebas. Jadi gumpalan asam itu bisa ditebas. Tapi bukankah gumpalan asam itu bisa melarutkan apapun. Mungkin Pedang Damascus pemberian Kris tidak akan mempan. Tidak, Erwin tidak bisa berpikir seperti itu. Erwin harus percaya kalau pedang pemberian Kris adalah pedang yang kuat, Erwin percaya.

"Jadi sekarang-" Erwin berlari bersembunyi di balik salah satu pilar raksasa. Membelakangi Wyvern yang sudah siap menyemburkan gumpalan zat asam ini. "Jadi sekarang, bagaimana caraku mengalahkan Wyvern ini, aku tak pernah melawan hal semacam ini." Erwin mencoba berpikir. Erwin masih pemula. Dia harus dengan telak membunuh naga ini tepat pada jantungnya. Tapi bukankah itu mencari mati.

Erwin mengintip dari balik pilar raksasa. Mencari tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Sang Wyvern. Mata tajam Erwin menyipit. Posisi Sang Wyvern masih sama seperti tadi. Siap-siap menyemburkan gumapalan asam tadi. Kemudian Erwin melihat sekeliling ruangan. Ruangan ini sempit dan kecil, tidak mungkin untuk Sang Wyvern terbang. 'Oh, jadi ini alasan kenapa Wyvern itu tidak terbang.' batin Erwin. Ya, memang mustahil untuk Sang Wyvern terbang. Ruangan yang sempit dengan jarak antar pilar yang hampir berhimpitan akan membuat susah Sang Wyvern bergerak.

Erwin memijat kepalanya. Dia berpikir keras bagaimana caranya mengalahkan Wyvern yang satu ini. Karena ini baru pertama kalinya jadi Erwin harus tidak membuat kesalahan. Dia harus bertemu Kris dan mengatakan pada Rivaille dan Hanji kalau dia mendapat pedang unik yang bernama Damascus. Dan dia harus menemui kakeknya kalau dia sudah menemukan Kuil Kerajaan Rose. "Baik, mungkin ini berhasil." Erwin menguatkan genggamannya pada ganggang pedang dan sarung pedang. Bersiap menyerang Wyvern ini.

Erwin dengan cepat berlari dari tempat persembunyiannya menuju Sang Wyvern. Dengan cepat Sang Wyvern menyemburkan zat asamnya pada Erwin. Erwin sudah menduga kalau Sang Wyvern akan menyerangnya dengan zat asam. Seketika dia menggunakan ujung kaki kanannya sebagai poros untuk berotasi dan kaki kirinya untuk mengijak arah lain dan kembali berlalri. Intinya, Erwin berhasil menghindari serangan zat asam Sang Wyvern. Terus menerus sampai membuat Sang Wyvern mengamauk.

Erwin sudah mendekat pada Sang Wyvern. Tangan Wyvern yang menyatu dengan sayap mencoba menangkap Erwin. Namun nihil, karena tubuh Erwin yang lincah membuat dirinya terlihat gesit. Seketika Erwin berjongkok dan memutar. Memotong kedua kaki Wyvern. Membuat Wyvern ini ambruk dan berteriak kesaktian.

Sang Wyvern berusaha bangkit dengan mengepakkan sayapnya. Erwin sudah menduga kalau Sang Wyvern akan terbang. Dengan cepat Erwin memotong sayap kiri Sang Wyverb terlebih dahulu. Kemudian melompati tubuh Sang Wyvern dan memotong sayap kanannya. Dan sekarang, Sang Wyvern sudah tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tubuhnya kaku. Semua bagiannya untuk menyerang sudah terpotong.

Tidak habis akal, Sang Wyvern menyerang Erwin dengan ujung ekornya yang tajam dan berduri. Namun, dengan cepat Erwin menebas ekor tersebut. membuat Sang Wyvern menjerit kesakitan.

"Kau." Erwin berjalan mendekat dan mengarahkan ujung Pedang Damascus-nya pada leher Sang Wyvern. Menatap Sang Wyvern dengan nafsu membunuhnya "Matilah."

Craasshh...!

Erwin memotong leher Sang Wyvern. Membuat Sang Wyvern mati seketika. Erwin melihat kondisi Wyvern yang sudah tak bernyawa ini. Tidak utuh, karena Erwin memotong setiap bagian tubuh Wyvern ini. Erwin juga melihat sekelilingnya, hancur lebur karena zat asam Wyvern itu.

"Kau berhasil, Erwin." Erwin menoleh ke asal suara. Dia melihat Kris yang berdiri dengan lentera pada tangan kanannya. "Sudah dipastikan kau adalah keturunan terakhir keluarga Kerajaan Rose."

Erwin berjalan mendekati Kris. Menatap penuh intimidasi pada Kris. "Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Erwin marah. Erwin merasa belum pernah merasa semarah ini.

"Apa kau merasa dipermainkan?"

"Tentu." jawab Erwin "Kau kira mengalahkan Wyvern itu untuk pertama kali adalah hal yang menyenangkan."

Kris menggeleng "Tentu saja tidak." Seketika Kris menunduk hormat pada Erwin "Tentu saja tidak, Yang Mulia Erwin."

Mata Erwin membulat sempurna. Dia tidak percaya barusan Kris memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang mulia.

"Cepat pulanglah dan temui semua temanmu, mereka pasti akan senang mendengarmu menjadi raja Kerajaan Rose." tukas Kris. Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Erwin sendiri.

"Tu-tunggu." tidak ada jawaban. Erwin mengejar ke mana Kris pergi sampai ke luar kuil. Dia sama sekali tidak menemukan Kris. Bahkan dua kantong besar yang tadi dia pikul sudah tidak ada. Erwin menyimpulkan kalau Kris telah pergi. Dan memberikan segudang pertanyaan pada Erwin.

**_~ The Epic Of Sina~_**

Wajah Erwin benar-benar lesu. Dia sudah tidak peduli dengan matahati yang mulai tenggelam. Peluh telah memenuhi tubuhnya. Dia benar-benar lelah karena melawan Wyvern tadi. Sapaan orang-orang di pasar tidak dia indahkan. Yang dipikirkannya hanyalah Kris yang pergi entah ke mana.

"Erwin!" Erwin menoleh ke asal suara. Dia mendapati Hanji dan Rivaille yang membeli makan malam untuk malam ini. Hanji melambai-lambaikan tangannya padanya. Dan Rivaille menatapnya dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa.

Erwin berjalan medekati Hanji dan Rivaille. Masih dengan wajah lesunya "Hei Erwin, kau habis dari mana saja? Kami mencarimu ke mana-mana tahu? Dan, pedang milik siapa yang kau bawa itu?" Hanji menunjuk pedang yang digenggam Erwin pada tangan kanannya.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari temanku di hutan." jawab Erwin.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Hanji lagi. Rasa ingin tahunya mulai keluar kembali.

Erwin pun menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari awal dia ingin tahu di mana kuil kuno itu sampai dia kehilangan di mana Kris. Oh, dan jangan lupa dangan Erwin yang dipainggil yang mulia.

"Jadi, kau sekarang raja?" tanya Rivaille. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Entahlah." Erwin mengangkat bahu.

"Jadi, gimana kalau kita ke rumahmu dan merayakan keberhasilanmu menjadi raja?" Hanji tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya dia yang paling senang di antara semuanya.

"Terserah apa kalian lah, aku benar-benar lelah karena bertarung tadi." Erwin berjalan meninggalkan kedua temannya. Menuju ke rumah kesayangannya yang ada di penampungan.

**_~ The Epic Of Sina ~_**

"Aku pulang." Erwin masuk dengan ditemani kedua sahabatnya, Hanji dan Rivaille. "Kakek!." Erwin memanggil kakeknya. Berharap ada sautan dari dalam sana. Tapi sama sekali tak ada. Semestinya kakeknya sudah pulang saat ini.

"Kakekmu ke mana, Erwin?" tanya Hanji kebingungan.

Erwin mengangkat bahu. Kemudian mencari kakeknya ke penjuru ruangan.

"Aku rasa kakekmu tidak ada." sahut Rivaille.

"Tidak mungkin, semestinya dia ijin padaku." Erwin keluar dari dapur. Mendapati Rivaille memegang selembar surat. "Apa itu?" tanya Erwin.

"Entahlah." Rivaille mengangkat bahu. "Ini."

Erwin meraih surat tersebut dan membacanya. Hanji yang sehabis dari dapur terlihat tertarik dan mendekati Erwin yang membaca sebuah surat. yang mungkin dari kakeknya.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Rivaille.

Erwin masih mengkerutkan dahinya. Menatap kedua temannya secara bergantian "Ayo kita bangun kembali Kerajaan Rose." seru Erwin.

Hanji terlonjak kaget. Sementara Rivaille kaget hanya dengan kilatan mata yang melintas.

"Apa maksudmu Erwin? Bukankah kita harus mencari ke mana kakekmu dulu." tukas Hanji frustasi.

Erwin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu Hanji. Kakekku akan baik-baik saja."

"Memang apa yang ada di dalam surat itu?" tanya Rivaille. Menatap surat yang dipegang Erwin.

"Bukan apa-apa." Erwin membakar surat tersebut dengan santainya.

"Setidaknya jangan dibakar dulu! Aku ingin membacanya!" Hanji Frustasi. Meremas kedua kepalanya.

"Sudahlah Hanji." Rivaille menatap Hanji dengan aura yang mengerikan. "Turuti saja apa kata Erwin."

"Eh?"

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirannya kali ini." Rivaille menatap Erwin yang sedang menuju ke kamar kakeknya. Tidak tahu apa yang dia baca sampai membuat Erwin ingin membangun Kerajaan Rose kembali.

Hanji mengangkat bahu. Tidak mengerti dengan situasi seperti ini. Dia hanya menuruti kata-kata Rivaille dan Erwin.

Erwin keluar dari kamar kakeknya dengan membawa sebuah buku bersampul hitam legam. "Apa kalian mau menemaniku membangun kembali Kerajaan Maria?" tanya Erwin. Menatap kedua temannya secara bergantian.

Hanji dan Erwin mengangguk. Membuat Erwin tersenyum lega. "Kalau begitu-" Erwin merangkul kedua temannya dan tersenyum. "Ayo kita bongkar rahasia dunia ini yang sesungguhnya."

**_~ Erwin Smith The Inventor ~_**

**_~End~_**

_._

_Apa tujuan Erwin? Ke mana Kris dan kakeknya pergi? Apa maksud Erwin dengan membangun kembali Kerajaan Rose? Tidak, itu tidak untuk saat ini dibahas. Karena kita akan beralih pada syair selanjutnya. Yaitu syair yang kedua._

_Dia adalah sahabat dari Erwin Smith The Inventor. Seorang lelaki tangguh dengan tubuh yang tingginya di bawah rata-rata. Tidak ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Fisiknya yang kecil membuat semua orang terkecoh dengan dirinya. Tanpa tahu kalau dia adalah seseorang yang memiliki kepercayaan tinggi yang besar dengan kekuatan yang menyamai sang naga emas. Tapi tidak, dia bukan orang baik. Dia seorang pembunuh bayaran yang selama ini disewa orang-orang. Dan sekarang, dia adalah Guardian dari sang raja. Mendapingi rajanya sampai akhir hayatnya. Dengan kesetian bagaikan malaikat bersayap hitam dia akan mengikuti rajanya. Bahkan sampai ke ujung neraka. Dia..._

**_~ Rivaille The Homicide ~_**

.

.

TBC...

.

.

Apa-apaan fic perang-perangan ini. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka membuat fic seperti ini. Apa benar ini Fic milikku. Oh tidak, aku sedang berhalusinasi #tembakkepalasendiri

Ngomong-ngomong semuanya mohon ya...

**Mind To Review, Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Aku mahu percaya yang kau seorang pembunuh_

_Kau yang racun minda_

_Kau yang siat perasaan_

_Kau yang siang jiwa_

_Hingga tertinggal_

_Cuma kulit-kulit derita_

_Melekat pada tetulang percaya_

_Mati! Pada hatinya_

_Satu cuma. Kau bunuh dan kau bunuh. Terusan. Lantas kau berlari. Pergi, senyap umpama angin berderu. Singgah sebentar. _

.

.

**The Epic Of Sina**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**The Epic Of Sina © Ai Kazoku**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Fantasy, Adventure**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC (maybe), bahasa abal, garing mungkin, dan lain sebagainya, saya gaktau mau warningnya kayak gimana, dan yang jelas di luar nalar manusia**

**A/N : Sebelumnya di fic ada kesalahan, Ai mau benerin di sini. Sebelumnya kan Erwin bilang mau bangun kembali Kerajaan Maria. Itu salah. Yang bener sebenarnya Kerajaan Rose. Maaf, typo, manusia juga punya salah kan *peace*. Dan bayangkan dunia di fic ini seperti di final fantasy ya. Biar seru. **

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

* * *

**_Chapter_ 2_  
_**

_**~ ******__Rivaille The Homicide_ ~

_**Part 1**_

* * *

.

.

Erwin berhasil membangun kembali Kerajaan Rose. Dan menyetarakan kekuatannya dengan Kerajaan Maria. Dia juga seudah menguasai Benua Eropa dan setengah dari Benua Asia, namun hanya meliputi Asia Barat, Asia Selatan, Asia Tengah. Asia tenggara telah dikuasai oleh Kerajaan Rose, namun hanya sampai selatan Selat Malaka dan Laut Sulu yang berbatasan dengan Laut Sulawesi dan Laut Halmahera. Dan setengah dari Benua Afrika , bagian utara, telah dikuasai Kerajaan Rose. Sementara bagian selatan dan Afrika Tengah dikuasai Kerajaan Maria, beserta dengan Asia Timur. Kerajaan Maria menguasai Benua Amerika dan Benua Australia. Dan jangan lupakan Daratan Selandia Baru beserta kepulauan-kepulauan kecil di dekat Benua Australian dan Pulau Hawaii. Kutub utara dikuasai oleh Kerajaan Rose, dan kutub selatan dikuasai oleh Kerajaan Maria. Dengan pusat pemerintah atau kerajaan pusat Kerajaan Rose berada di London, Inggris, dan Kerajaan Maria di Washington, Amerika.

Sejauh ini peperangan terus saja terjadi. Sudah sejak lima tahun berlalu semenjak Erwin berhasil membangun kembali Kerajaan Rose. Dengan Erwin sebagai Raja dan Mike Zacarius, orang yang baru ditemuinya lima tahun lalu, menjadi penasehat. Hanji, teman masa kecilnya, menjadi ilmuwan, penyusun strategi, dan penasehat kedua kerajaan. Dan Rivaille menjadi Jendral kerajaan. Semuanya berjalan sempurna. Taktik perang Hanji sangatlah jitu, namun harus bertarung langsung dengan ahli strategi Kerajaan Maria, Armin Arlert. Penguasaan daerah-daerah terpencil telah Erwin kuasai. Termasuk perebutan kekuasaan dengan Kerajaan Maria.

Namun semuanya tidak berjalan sempurna. Ada sebuah daerah yang tidak bisa dikuasai kedua negara. Yang berada di Asia Tenggara. Yang terletak di antara Benua Asia dan Benua Australia. Erwin, Raja Kerajaan Rose, dan Grisha, Raja Kerajaan Maria, terus saja bertarung memperebutkan daerah ini. Pasalnya, daerah ini memiliki sumber daya alam yang tinggi dan letaknya yang strategis. Membuat tempat ini menjadi tempat yang special bagi kedua kerajaan.

Dan sampai sekarang Erwin masih mencari tahu ke mana Kris berada. Dia berpikir, kemungkinan terbesar Kris berada di daerah itu. Erwin merasa yakin, karena dia tidak menemukan Kris di manapun. Tidak di negara yang dia kuasai atau negara yang dikuasai musuh. Jadi Erwin merasa yakin Kris berada di daerah itu. Dengan kakeknya bersama Kris.

Erwin berpikir keras untuk kali ini. Yang terpenting untuk saat ini bukanlah mencari kakeknya atau Kris. Tapi strategi yang digunakan seorang Armin Arlert yang dapat dengan telak menaklukkan pasukannya saat perebutan negara di Ethiopia seminggu lalu. Strategi yang dia sebut dengan 'Strategi Naga Api' sangat membuatnya kuwalahan. Bahkan Hanji yang memiliki kepintaran yang lebih dari dirinya juga tak bisa mengatasi strategi musuh yang satu ini.

"Strategi Naga Api? Jangan bercanda." gumam Erwin kesal. Tangannya mengepal-sampai urat ototnya menonjol. Erwin tersenyum remeh, seakan dirinya adalah orang terhebat di dunia ini. "Aku pasti akan menghancurkanmu, Grisha Jaeger"

"Semangat yang bagus, Erwin." seru seseorang di daun pintu. Tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya. Kacamata kesayangannya dia lepas dan berjalan santai ke ruang kerja Erwin. Rambut coklat ebony tuanya mengikuti irama orang itu berjalan.

Erwin melirik orang itu. Hanji, ahli strategi yang dibanggakannya. "Menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Erwin langsung tepat sasaran.

Hanji, orang yang diragukan gendernya-tapi dia wanita tulen, tersenyum penuh arti. Dia duduk di sofa hitam legam yang disediakan dan menyilangkan kedua kakinya. "Aku tahu bagaimana caranya menghancurkan 'Strategi Naga Api'."

Erwin tersentak. Seketika tatapannya kembali serius. "Bagaimana?"

"Pertama, aku dengar Armin Arlert mempelajari semua strategi itu dari Cina. Dan menerapkannya saat berperang melawan kita." Hanji tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Maksudmu kau ingin kita menyerang Cina?"

Hanji menggeleng. "Jangan terburu-buru dulu Erwin, aku ingin bermain-main dulu." kata Hanji enteng. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk menyerang Cina."

Erwin menghela nafas. Tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dipikirkan orang di depannya ini. "Lalu kau meminta apa?"

Hanji tersenyum aneh. Sebuah rencana yang biasa namun mungkin akan bermanfaat bagi semuanya. "Penyusupan ke Cina."

Erwin berpikir sejenak. Memikirkan reksiko dan keuntungan dari rencana Hanji yang belum tentu berhasil nantinya. "Akan segera aku carikan orang-orang yang pantas untuk penyusupan ini." Erwin mengambil secarik kertas yang berada di sudut mejanya dan mengambil pena dengan bulu putih. Seperti akan menulis sesuatu yang penting.

"Tunggu dulu, Erwin." cegah Hanji "Kau kira aku tidak berpikir untuk mencari orang yang tepat untuk penyusupan ini?"

Erwin menatap Hanji keheranan. "Bukankah biasanya begitu?"

Hati kecil Hanji benar-benar hancur. Begitu kejam Erwin yang menganggap dirinya ceroboh. Ya, walau sebenarnya Hanji memang sering ceroboh.

Merasa kasihan dengan Hanji yang menangis, karena ulah dirinya sendiri, Erwin memberi penawaran bagaimana rencana Hanji kali ini. Dengan senyuman saja Erwin merasa Hanji sudah mengerti apa maksud Erwin.

Mengerti maksud Erwin, Hanji alih-alih berjalan mendekati Erwin dan mengebrak meja kerja Erwin. Membuat empunya takut dan berkeringat dingin. "Aku hanya membutuhkan satu orang untuk rencanaku yang satu ini." Hanji tersneyum aneh.

Sunggguh, Erwin benar-benar takut dengan senyum kegilaan Hanji kali ini. "Siapa?" tanya Erwin ragu.

"Dia..."

* * *

**_~ The Epic Of Sina ~_**

* * *

"Ada urusan apa kau denganku mata empat?" kata Rivaille penuh kesinisan. Aura yang dipancarkan Rivaille benar-benar tidak mengenakkan bagi orang di sekitarnya.

"Hehe, bisa kau lakukan sesuatu untukku, Rivaille?" Hanji terkekeh pelan. Telapak tangannya saling bergesekan, berharap temannya ini mau membantunya.

"Ha?" Rivaille menaikkan sebelah alisnya, masih mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kau tahu aku punya sebuah rencana yang hanya kau sendiri yang bisa, Rivaille." Hanji menggenggam erat tangan kanan Rivaille, sedangkan tangan kiri Rivaille memegang secangkir kopi buatan Petra, dengan mata berbinar-binar Hanji tentunya. Mengharapkan antusiasnisme dari orang di depannya. "Dan jika tidak dirimu maka kerajaan ini akan hancur."

Rivaille menghela nafas. Dia memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku tidak mau."

"APA!" Hanji terlonjak. Reflek melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Rivaille. "Ayolah Rivaille, ini sangat penting."

Rivaille mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap Petra yang hanya tersenyum heran pada dirinya. Sebenarnya Rivaille mau saja menerima rencana Hanji kali ini. Tapi Rivaille merasa kalau kali ini rencananya akan membawanya pada bencana besar.

"Terima sajalah rencana Hanji, Rivaille." seru Erwin tiba-tiba. Bersandar pada daun pintu yang tertutup dengan membaca selembar kertas.

"Apa maksudmu, Erwin?" keraguan terpancar dari nada bicara Rivaille.

Erwin mendekati Rivaille dan duduk tepat di samping kanan Rivaille. Sementara Petra cepat-cepat membuatkan Erwin kopi. Yang tentu saja sesuai selera Erwin sendiri. Erwin melirik sekilas Petra yang sudah pergi ke dapur kerajaan dan kembali menatap Rivaille. "Rencana Hanji kali ini bersangkutan dengan orang yang bernama Armin Arlert." kata Erwin cepat.

"Ahli strategi dari Kerajaan Maria. Yang mengalahkan kita di Ethiopia seminggu lalu." tambah Hanji. Mimik wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

"Lalu kalian ingin aku melakukan apa?" tanya Rivaille.

Hanji dan Erwin saling bertatapan. Dan mengangguk bersama. Setuju dengan rencana kali ini yang terbilang cukup esktrim.

"Menyusup ke Cina untuk mencari informasi tentang Armin Arlert." kata Hanji.

Matanya berkilat sekilas. Rivaille terkejut dalam ekspresi datarnya. "Dan kenapa harus aku?" tanya Rivaille ragu. "Bukankah ada yang lain yang lebih hebat dariku?"

Erwin menggeleng cepat. "Hanya kau yang pantas, Rivaille."

"Hanya kau yang memiliki ketelitian dan kecekatan dalam misi apapun, Rivaille." tambah Hanji.

Rivaille meminum kopinya dengan santai. Entah kenapa Rivaille merasa senang dipuji oleh temannya. Rivaille tidak tahu itu pujian atau hinaan, tapi Rivaille merasa senang karena berguna bagi temannya. "Mungkin, aku bisa menerimanya."

Mimik wajah Hanji berubah drastis. Menjadi yang tadinya serius sekarang menjadi sangat luar biasa senang. Dia memeluk Rivaille sampai mendapat tamparan _Falcon Kick_ di pipi kanannya. Erwin hanya bisa tersenyum seperti biasa. Layaknya raja yang berwibawa.

"Kalau begitu Rivaille, temui aku malam nanti. Kita bertiga akan membicarakan strategi untuk menyusupkanmu ke cina nanti." kata Erwin. Dia beranjak dari tempatnya. Menuju ke kantor pribadinya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda tadi.

* * *

**_~ The Epic Of Sina ~_**

* * *

Rivaille berjalan di antara lalu lalang Kota Soche yang berada di wilayah Barat Cina. Jaraknya yang dekat dengan perbatasan wilayah Kerajaan Rose mempermudah Rivaille untuk menyusup. Dalam hati dia sangat berterima kasih para Hanji dan Erwin, berserta Petra, yang telah membuatnya dengan terpaksa masuk ke daerah kekuasaan lawan dengan sangat mudahnya.

"Sial." umpat Rivaille. Caranya menyusup ke negara orang terlampau mudah.

.

_Flaschback on~~~_

_._

Rivaille berdiri di depan sebuah tembok sihir yang menjadi pembatas wilayah kekuasaan. Tembok tipis dengan aura pelangi yang memiliki tingkat pertahanan tinggi dengan ketebalan kurang dari satu milimeter menjadi penghalang Rivaille menyusup. Dilihatnya sekeliling. Tidak ada penjaga yang sama seperti di Afrika. Suasana gurun yang begitu panas cukup menyiksanya yang telah meninggalkan London semenjak dua minggu lalu. Kekuatan tebal dinding yang dapat Rivaille rasakan dari auranya membuat Rivaille menyerah untuk menghancurkan dinding ini.

Hanji berdiri di samping kanan Rivaille sambil terkagum-kagum. "Jadi ini dinding yang katanya sangat kuat itu?" dia menompang dagunya. Kemudian tersenyum licik.

Rivaille melirik Hanji melalui ekor matanya. "Lalu bagaimana kita masuk?"

Hanji menoleh ke belakang. Di mana di sana ada Erwin dan Petra.

"Apa kau yakin pedangku bisa menebas dinding ini, Hanji?" tanya Erwin ragu. Menatap Pedang Damascus yang dia pedang. Ah, Erwin jadi teringat saat dia pertama kali mendapatkan pedang ini dari Kris.

Petra yang berdiri di samping kiri Erwin terlihat gusar. Memegang tongkat sihir kayu yang panjangnya hampir sama dengan dirinya dengan gelisah. "A-aku juga tidak yakain kalau aku bisa menutup dinding sihir ini dengan cepat." kata Petra penuh keraguan. Sekali-kali dia melihat sekilas Rivaille.

"Seratus persen yakin. Kenapa kalian selalu meragukan kepintaran diriku?" Hanji tersenyum lima jari.

"Bukannya meragukan." Erwin melepas sarung Pedang Damascus miliknya "Hanya kau sering ceroboh." tambahnya.

"Yang dikatakan Erwin itu benar." Rivaille mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Erwin barusan.

Hening. Hanji merasa terpojok dengan situasi ini. Hanji tidak bisa berpikir negatif, Hanji harus yakin rencana ini akan berhasil. Pedang Damascus milik Erwin yang dapat membelah apapun dan kemampuan Petra yang dapat mempelajari sihir tingkat tinggi dengan cepat. Kemungkinan kemampuan mereka berdua akan berhasil. Dan fisik Rivaille yang bisa dibilang mungil juga membantu penyamaran. Lagipula orang-orang hanya mengenal Rivaille dari nama saja. Mereka belum tahu seperti apa fisik seorang 'Prajurit Seribu Orang'. "Nah Petra, apa kau tahu kompisisi dinding sihir ini?"

Petra menatap dinding sihir itu. Matanya menyipit. "Komposisi sihir ini mudah, yang menguatkan hanya suhu udara sekitar."

"Suhu udara?" tanya Erwin.

Petra mengangguk "Menurut pendapatku sihir ini hanya dinding sihir biasa. Hanya diperkuat dengan elemen sihir pokok yang diatur secara otomatis oleh seseorang. Jika dilihat oleh seorang penyihir sepertiku ketebalan dinding ini kurang lebih lima ratus meter dengan manipulasi dinding sihir kurang dari satu mili meter." jelas Petra.

"Lalu apa kita bisa menghancurkannya?" tanya Rivaille.

Petra menompang ujung dagunya. "Sekarang Bulan Juli, jadi musim panas, dinding diperkuat oleh api."gumam petra.

Semuanya menunggu penjelasan petra yang selanjutnya.

Sesekali Petra kembali mengamati dinding sihir itu dari. Matanya dengan jeli meneliti dinding sihir yang terbilang kuat. Petra mendongak dan kembali berpikir. "Aku dinding ini dapat dihancurkan." kata Petra. "Tapi harus dengan pedang yang tajam seperti milik Tuan Erwin yang juga memiliki elemen es."

Erwin menatap bilah pedangnya. "Aku tidak yakin pedangku memiliki elemen es." ujarnya.

"Pedangmu itu istimewa Erwin." kata Hanji tiba-tiba. "Apa kau ingat saat aku meminjam pedangmu untuk kuteliti?"

Erwin mengangguk.

"Pedang itu tahan dengan berbagai macam elemen, termasuk elemen racun yang bisa melelehkan apapun." ujar Hanji.

"Lalu?" tanya Erwin kebingungan.

"Saat aku mencoba memasukkan elemen api pada pedangmu, pedangmu dengan mudah menerima elemennya." jelas Hanji. "Jadi pedangmu bisa menerima elemen es. Dan juga dapat melipat gandakan kekuatan elemen menjadi seratus atau dua ratus kali lipat dari yang berikan.

"Pedang yang hebat, tapi bukan tipeku." ujar Rivaille terkagum.

Erwin berpikir keras. Jika yang dikatakan Hanji benar, jadi pada saat melawan Wyvern dulu mestinya pedang miliknya ini bisa menebas gumpalan zat asam tersebut. Tapi karena terlalu takut jadi dia hanya bisa menghindar. "Lalu bagaimana caranya?"

"Mudah, Petra hanya perlu menyerang Erwin dengan sihir berelemen es. Dan pedangmu akan menyerap elemen es secepatnya." jelas Hanji.

Erwin menatap Petra penuh keraguan. "Apa kau siap?"

Petra mengangguk paham. Petra merubah posisi berdirinya menghadap Erwin dan mundur beberapa langkah. Kedua tangannnya memegang erat tongkat sihirnya. "**_M__isericordia et iustitia:glacie_ _sagittas_**(panah es)" muncul semacam tujuh lingkaran sihir yang mengelilingin Petra. Dari lingkaran sihir itu keluar panah berupa es yang mengarah langsung ke Erwin.

Erwin mengangkat tinggi-tinggi Pedang Damascus miliknya. Pedang Damscus memancarkan cahaya putih yang terbilang redup. Panah es yang mengarah ke Erwin tiba-tiba terhisap ke pedang miliknya.

Panah es milik petra berhenti bermunculan. Pedang Erwin juga sudah terselimuti aura putih. Aura yang sangat dingin, hampir membekukan tangan Erwin sendiri. "Jadi sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Erwin. Dari wajahnya sudah dapat dipastikan, dia belum siap dengan kemampuan pedangnya saat ini.

"Potong dinding sihir itu secara perlahan. Setelah terbukan cukup lebar maka Rivaille secepatnya akan masuk. Dan Petra akan menutup dinding sihir secepatnya. Karea setiap satu jam sekali akan ada prajurit yang berpatroli sepanjang dinding ini." jelas Hanji sambil menunjuk dinding sihir di depannya. "Sebelum itu, Petra, tolong beri Rivaille dinding pelindung pelindung berlemen angin. Karena ini gurun kemungkinan jejak kaki Rivaille akan membekas. Jadi kita membutuhkan angin untuk menghilangkan jejak Rivaille nanti."

Petra mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian merapalkan sihir untuk membuat dinding angin pada Rivaille. "Aku tidak yakin dinding ini akan bertahan lama. Menurutku dinding ini akan bertahan selama satu jam."

Rivaille mengangguk paham. "Kau sudah membuat rencana degan matang ya, Hanji." puji Rivaille. Tidak menatap Hanji sama sekali.

Hanji hanya tersenyum. Cukup senang mendengar peujian Rivaille kali ini.

"Hanji, dindingnya sudah terbuka." seru Erwin. Dia memasukkan kembali pedangnya pada sarungnya.

"Nah Rivaille." Hanji menepuk pundak Rivaille "Kami bergantung padamu." ucap Hanji penuh pengharapan.

"Serahkan padaku."

.

_Flashback off ~~~_

_._

Rivaille benar-benar berterima kasih dengan rencana Hanji kali ini. Rivaille berjanji pada saat pulang nanti dia akan mengajak Hanji dalam acara minum teh sore miliknya.

"Jadi, aku harus mencari Armin Arlert di mana?" gumam Rivaille kebingunga. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kemudian dia menemukan kedai minum teh yang ada di ujung jalan. "Mungkin aku bisa mencari informasi tentang Armin Arlert di sana."

.

.

TBC...

.

.

Maafkan saya atas keterlambatan update. Dikarenakan liburan yang mengasyikkan dan ya begitulah. Alasan yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Sekali lagi ai mohon maaf yang sebesar-besar. m(_ _)m

Penjalasa. Soal sihir milik Petra itu Ai ambil referensi dari Magister Negi Magi. Untuk merampalkan sihir harus membuat semacam kode awal. Seperti kalimat yang mencerminkan tenang diri kita. kalau Petra pakai '**_M__isericordia et iustitia_**' yang artinya rahmat dan keadilan. Di sini ai buat, jika merampalkan sihir tentang diri lalu sihir yang ingin digunakan maka kekuatan sihir serangan akan bertambah dua kali lipat. Mau penyerangan atau pertahanan sama saja. Semakin tinggi level seorang penyihir maka semakin besar juga sihir yang dilipat gandakan. Kemudian sihir dasar seperti '**_glacie_ _sagittas_**' hanya akan bedampak biasa. Jika pada monster kecil-kecilan seperti srigala atau _slime _hanya akan melukai beberapa bagian tubuh dan membekukannya. Tapi jika pada monster berlevel tinggi seperti _hydra _tidak akan meninggalkan dampak apapun. Hanya akan meninggalkan rasa geli.

Ya sekiranya segitu saja penjelasan dari Ai. Kalau ada yang kurang jelas tentang fic ini atau kekuatan Petra atau Erwin atau Rivaille atau Hanji atau yang lain silakan tanyakan di kotak review. Nanti akan Ai jawab semampunya.

**Mind to Review, Please?**


End file.
